Scarlet Secrets:
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: I only have the bonus round of the third phase typed. I revised it a bit. :3 Please read and review. WARNING: Kurapika LeorioXOC Killua GonXOC


Well, here's an interesting pwedickermint. I, Kanamakia of the Kuruta, have been asked to type more about myself. I asked what else is there to type, and I was told that I should type my whole story. So I'm typing about the Hunter Exam, and how that went for me. I may also include stuff from a bit before the Exam. I may not, because one part of the exam in itself is about 12 pages on a words document…0-e. And that's just the bonus round of the third part of the actual exam! *Falls into a never ending hole of eternal darkness* IT NEVER ENDS! JK, my story shall end, just like yours will soon if you leave flames.

I own nothing but Kanamakia. Plus some of the extra storyline shiturf.

Sheori belongs to: LDSheori on DeviantArt.

P.S.) I had no idea what to call the vent type thingies from the bonus round of phase three, so I call them speakiscopes. XD FTEW. I Am Periwinkle the FRICKIN' MIME!

XOXO

Kanamakia

-XX-XX-

So Donner and Banner had left. Flown the coop. Abandoned ship, if one were in the joking mood. Leaving the applicants of the 287th Hunter Exam to fend for themselves and find a way to Zevil Island. The winds had picked up, and Gon had mentioned something about sensing a storm coming. So everyone had begun preparing, bringing us to our heroine.

-2012-2012-

Kanamakia shuddered. She hated storms, and the one included in the Hunter Exam wasn't an exception. She took a few deep cleansing breaths like she always did before going out on stage to clam her nerves and continued searching the hotel boat for stuff to help get them out of here. Kana swore under her breath as her foot hit the edge of the steel counter. She grabbed a slip of paper that had strange markings on it and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey, Kana, Ya findin' anything useful?" Ponzu asked as the blonde girl passed the radio control room, stopping and turning back to talk to her greeter.

"Not that I know of… I don't know if this paper is useful, because I can't read it." She shook her head, her long hair swishing around her hips as if it was mocking her.

"Well let me see it! Maybe Pokkle or I could read it." Ponzu grabbed the slip of paper gingerly from Kana's hand and scanned it twice, shaking her head.

"Well? Can you read it Ponzu?" Kanamakia asked her new friend.

"Nope." She turned to get the attention of a certain gray haired boy. "Hey Pokkle! Can you read this?" He removed the black headset and stood.

"Depends, what language is it?" Pokkle responded, stepping towards the green haired girl.

"I don't know… Maybe one of us should take it to Kurapika, He's pretty smart." The two girls nodded.

"I'll do it, Ponzu; you stay here and man the controls please." Pokkle stepped out of the room past Kana and down the hall. Once he was out of earshot, Ponzu turned to Kanamakia, smirking playfully.

"Ok, spill it girly. You've got it bad." Ponzu smirked.

Kanamakia's cheeks turned light pink. "I-I don't know how you mean…" Suddenly, the doorframe seemed REALLY interesting.

"You like Kurapika, right?" Ponzu nudged the blonde with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows.

"Uhh! Well, I've known him since childhood, so yes; he is a close friend of mine." Kana's blue flat clad feet shifted and her toe traced lines and circles on the ground and she stared at it intently.

"Right, I mean LIKE like. I have a woman's intuition, Kana. I know these things."

The thunder clapped loudly and Kanamakia jumped, digging her nails into the wood of the doorframe.

"I-I won't deny it. I do…like… Kurapika… a-a lot... I would do anything for him…" Kanamakia swallowed and blushed darker.

"Aww, that's cute. You know, I thought you two were together the first time I saw you talking to him, but I guess not yet, eh?"

"S-So? What about Pokkle, Ponzu! You like him! I can see it with my eyes closed!"

Ponzu blushed now. "Is it really that obvious? Oh my…"

Kanamakia nodded. "And by the way he acts around you, he either likes you back… or he thinks you're gonna kill him." Her pale ivory skin was beginning to return to normal color, while Ponzu's kept getting darker and darker red.

"You really think so?" Ponzu's dark gray eyes sparkled with hope.

Kanamakia nodded. "Yeah, you should tell him next time you two are alone together. I'd be so happy for you."

"If I tell Pokkle…You hafta tell Kurapika." Kanamakia tensed as Ponzu finished her sentence.

"What? Hey, I'm trying to help you! He prolly doesn't like me at all that way!" Kana's 'purple' eyes seemed a tinge redder but Ponzu thought it was just the lighting.

"I'm sure deep down he really likes you…"

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and Ponzu spun back around to the radio.

"…So, in other words, I'll need more time to decode it into English." An all too familiar voice spoke from near the door and Kana rushed away from the door frame to Ponzu's side, staring at the knobs on the Radio as if she knew what they did. Which she didn't.

"Oh, Hello Kanamakia…Ponzu." Kurapika gave a nod in their direction. Kanamakia's cheeks burned again as Ponzu nudged her arm.

"Is something wrong?" Pokkle asked, walking in behind Kurapika.

"N-no…. Unless something else has happened?" Ponzu muttered.

"Not quite…Kanamakia, would you assist me in decoding this, please?" Kurapika blinked politely, referring to the note.

"Huh—Sure! I'll try to help the best I can!" Kanamakia's flustered expression made Ponzu giggle as the blonde left the room and flipped her off.

The two Kuruta's made their way to the main control room and stood opposite each other.

"Ok, Now. What am I supposed to do?" Kanamakia asked, her palms sweating and her heart racing.

"You can help by writing down what I say. I'll try to go slowly, so you can catch everything." Kurapika smiled.

"H-Hey, are you saying I'm slow?" Kanamakia glared at him.

"Maybe…but more seriously now. I'll start reading it as soon as you have the pen ready." He chuckled.

"I-I have been ready! Just read it already!" Kanamakia blushed and stared at the pen and paper in her hands.

"Alright… My…beloved…Oh…" Kurapika's face shone a soft pink as he came to a great realization. This note was a left behind love letter.

"All I have down is, 'my beloved oh'. Are you sure you even know what you're talking about, smart one?" Kanamakia's cocky attitude was coming through, despite her being terrified of the awkwardness of their situation and the storm raging outside.

"Y-YES! I know what I'm doing! This is a love letter, it's of little importance!" Kurapika shot back, waving the note around.

Kanamakia jumped as the thunder clapped once more. She clung to the notepad and ended up dropping the pencil on the floor as she shut her eyes and sank to her knees. Her body quivering and her eyes shut tight in fear. The other rounds of thunder had been scary, but the new wind, thunder and lightning combo was too much.

"Kana, are you alright?" Kurapika's voice became soft and calming. His irritation of before forgotten.

"Y-y-yeah…" She stammered, looking away as a dark red blush that matched her shirt and eyes flooded her face.

He knelt so they were eye level. "You're still scared of thunder storms? I thought you would've grown out of that by know…"

"A-apparently not…." Kana smiled weakly.

"Here, let's stand you up before we try to figure out a way out of this phase."

"A-alright." Kanamakia allowed Kurapika to take her hand and pulled her up.

"Anyways, I was reading the captains log I found earlier, an—" The thunder crashing and wind rocking the ship caused Kana to launch herself across the few inches between them and onto Kurapika's arm.

He patted her head soothingly. "Kana, relax. It's just thunder and wind. I know it's frightening now, but it will be over soon."

"O-o-o-ok… S-sorry, I had no right to grab onto you like that…" She released her arms and shied away, blushing furiously. One of her purple contacts had fallen out, so her left eye was visibly scarlet.

"Kanamakia…Your eyes."

"Huh? Oh…Dammit! Did my contact lens fall out?" Kanamakia spazzed out. Kurapika patted her hair and smiled.

"If you weren't here this would be so dull…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now, if I recall, you do have backup pair, correct?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be back…Unless you need me somewhere else?"

He shook his head. "No, you can come back here."

"Aye Aye Captain Kura!" Kanamakia grinned broadly, saluting Kurapika as she left the room.

Kanamakia rushed down the hallway, but as she passed the radio control room once more, pink clothed arms reached out and pulled her back into the room.

"GAH! PONZU! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Kanamakia shrieked at her.

Ponzu laughed. "Now's not the time for that, I'm afraid. The storm is coming faster and faster… It's even scaring me."

"Hehe, yeah…" Kanamakia had her left eye shut tight.

"Kana, why is your eye closed? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine; I just umm… have something in it."

"Well come here so I can help you get it out!" Ponzu smiled, patting Pokkle's empty seat.

Kanamakia shook her head. "Nah, I've gotta get to my room. It's urgent."

"Kanamakia, it's not a good time to have a good time with Mr. Second in Command." Ponzu winked at her.

"Wh-what? I NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Kana's voice became shrill.

Kanamakia sighed deeply. "I'm….going…..now…." she spoke through grit teeth, spinning on her heels and flouncing from the room, her scarlet secret still hidden.

When she finally made it to her room, Sheori had been gone. There was a quickly scrawled note that said she was going underwater with Gon and Killua to help cut the seaweed and such from the propellers. Kanamakia set the quickly scrawled note aside and began to dig through her panda backpack. Finally finding the small white container, she unscrewed the lids and went into the bathroom. A wave crashed against the boat and threw Kana off balance, causing the contact lens carrier to spill its contents on the wooden floorboards.

"Fuck a Waffle…Oh Well, I guess I had to come out sometime…" Kanamakia sighed, removing the purple contact lens from her still concealed right eye and throwing it on the floor after shrugging.

"Good thing I'm not scared anymore… Until the next strike of fate." She sighed again and pulled her backpack on before realizing that she had no use for it currently and shrugging out of it.

She walked calmly back down the hallway and crashed into Hanzo and Killua, who were saying something about how Leorio still hadn't come back up out of the water. Kanamakia froze. No…She couldn't stand to lose anyone else. Bad enough she had lost her best friend for four years, but if Leorio drowned…

Kanamakia shook her head violently to clear it and rushed back to the main control room.

"No….No…..Not again…" Kurapika's hunched figure mumbled from under the dashboard.

"Kura…" Kanamakia went to him and pulled him into a comforting hug, letting herself stroke his hair as she would have in the past when they were children.

The thunder clapped and the boat rocked. Kana tensed, but tried to remain calm, despite her already glowing eyes.

"Kurapika!" Hanzo's voice called up the speakiscope.

"Are you there? Answer!"

"Gon is bringing Leorio back up, they're both alright!" Killua's voice joined in.

Kanamakia Let go of Kurapika as he stood, going to the speakiscope and responding to them. While he was able to get going right away, she stayed on the floor; dumbstruck, but relieved.

He turned to her, smiling.

"I'm so relieved. I thought we were going to lose another person." He sighed happily, sitting next to Kana on the floor. He slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Kanamakia's cheeks lit up again and she tensed. "Hey, Get off! You creeper!"

Kurapika froze and stared at her for a second after moving his arm. Then he laughed.

"Oh, Still the same as always, huh Kana?" He stood.

"Yes! You can look, but I'm not yours to touch!" She said stubbornly.

"Yes…"

"Kurapika, Ponzu and I think we can blow the rock away more. We've fixed the canons." Pokkle's voice came through the speakiscope suddenly, Kurapika rising to his feet and going to it quickly. Then he spoke.

"Alright then, on my mark."

"Three…Two…One…MARK!"

The Boat shook as the missiles hit the rock once more.

"Alright, one more should do it." Pokkle's voice echoed through the room.

"Ready? Three…Two…One…MARK!"

Kanamakia clung to the dashboard as the boat rocked more.

"Right, now we need something to give the engine a kick start."

Kurapika turned back to face Kana again, who was becoming green with motion sickness. "Go help Ponzu and Pokkle, Kana."

Kanamakia stood and left the room. She walked to the entry of the boiler room and saw Ponzu and Pokkle holding hands and hugging. She waited a few seconds before entering.

"So, Pokkle, got milk?" Kanamakia giggled as they pulled apart and blushed darkly.

"Kana! Give some warning next time you sneak up on us!" Ponzu sighed, still holding hands with Pokkle.

"Hey, consider it payback for making me damn near piss myself when you grabbed me earlier."

"Fine….But weren't your eyes purple before?"

"Meh, don't worry about it."

"Well, by the sounds of it we're going to get out of here alright." Pokkle interjected.

"Yep." Kanamakia nodded as a loud crash that wasn't thunder could be heard overhead and a huge lurch. All three of them flew forward and onto the floor.

"OUCH! Stupid-Hey wait a sec, Ponzu, Pokkle! We're moving!" Kana blinked, her mouth open in an expression similar to that of a proud three year old.

Ponzu rubbed her shoulder and smiled back at her. "Yeah, we are."

Pokkle sat up, rubbing his knee. "Well, it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

"I'm gonna go thank Gon!" Kanamakia shouted as she quickly jumped up from the floor and climbed back up the ladder.

The blonde girl turned down the hallway of Gon and Killua's room. She got to the door and knocked. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. She started to worry and went looking for them.

She decided to check with Kurapika and ask him if he had seen them. When she got to the main control room she found him lying on the floor and bleeding from the head.

"Kura-kun! Hey, wake up, the best thing to do when one has hit their head is not fall asleep! Kurapika!" She shook his shoulder and he shakily sat up with some help.

"Kana…" His eyes fluttered open.

"What? Here, I'm gonna bandage that up…" She stood and ran across the control room to the first aid kit on the wall. Kana pulled it down and got to Kurapika just before he started to slide back down the wall.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now!" Kana sighed, brushing his bangs aside as she bandaged him up.

"Kana… I…"

"You're tired, I know. But you can sleep after I'm sure you don't have a serious concussion, ok?"

"Not…that…"

"Kurapika, Shut up and sit still, you can tell me later. Now follow my finger." She waved her pointer finger back and forth slowly in front of his half lidded eyes. No concussion.

"Alright. You're cleared for sleep…I guess… Here." She guided him back to the floor. As Kana turned to leave, she felt a tug on her wrist.

"We…Everyone is ok, right?"

Kanamakia nodded. "You just rest, alright. You did good, Oh mighty leader."

"That's…second in command…." Kurapika fell asleep.

Kanamakia lingered in the room beside him a while, smiling softly at his relaxed form like she used to before the massacre when they would have sleepovers. She wondered what he had been trying to tell or ask her as she walked out of the main control room and out onto the deck to enjoy the simple breeze of the now calm sea.

"Hey, Kana." She heard a voice and turned to face it.

"L-Leorio!" She threw herself at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala bear..

"Don't EVER do something that reckless again! You had Kurapika and I worried! I'm gonna kill you for almost drowning!" Kanamakia chastised the tall man as her stroked her hair.

"Ok, Mother." He chuckled.

Kanamakia jumped down and away from him, her short attention span distracted by something else. "And Gon! Where is Gon? Is he ok?" She turned to Leorio with a cute accusing look on her face.

"He's on the deck, drying off and sleeping."

"Thanks Leorio!" Kanamakia called over her shoulder as she jogged to go find Gon, Killua and Sheori and find out what had happened.

"Hey, Kana wait!" Leorio called back to her, jogging after her.

"Where's Kurapika?" As he spoke, Kana looked away. She was starting to sense that they were more than friends. Her heart sank. What if Kurapika was gay? What if it was with Leorio? Her love would be unrequited on both ends then. She liked them both. Something only Sheori knew.

"What's with that look? He's not dead is he? Damn, I've missed his funeral." Leorio chuckled, trying to make Kana the happy-go-lucky girl she normally was.

"No, He's in the main control room…He hit his head, but I took care of him." Their eyes met and Kana blushed once more.

"That's good. Hey…your eyes…were they always blue?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah…it's a long story…" Kana looked away.

"Believe me, I know. He already told me about everything."

"Pika-chu told you?" Kana gaped at Leorio. She knew something WAS going on between them now. No WAY would Kurapika tell about Kanamakia as well as himself unless he really trusted someone.

Leorio snorted at Kurapika's nickname. "Pika-chu? And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Meh, I'm coming out of the closet anyways…" Kanamakia stared at him, as if waiting for him to say 'Oh yeah, I'm gay with Kurapika, and we both think you're a stupid ucky-tabulous girl!'.

"You're a Lesbian?" Leorio's grin was too big for his own good. No confession yet.

"NO! I'm not gonna deny my Kuruta background anymore unless I have too."

"I see. Well, I'll let you go find Gon and them now. See ya." Leorio ruffled Kana's hair and turned to talk to Hanzo some more.

Kanamakia set out to go find Gon and them once more. She stood on the rail and scanned the deck looking for Sheori's blue hair. Suddenly, she felt jumper cables on her sides and fell off the rail backwards onto the deck.

"DAMMIT KILLUA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The white haired boy smirked. "That's likely."

"Ugh, whatever. Where's Gon and Sheo?" Kanamakia sighed irately, rubbing her bottom.

"Follow me." Killua nodded his head in the opposing direction from where Kanamakia had been looking.

The whitenette and the blonde journeyed onward to find Gon and Sheori. Gon's dark blue tank top had a small rip in it, but nothing Sheori couldn't sew back together.

"Sheori! Gon!" Kana said when they were within hearing distance of them.

"I thought you said you were going fishing, Killua?" Sheori asked.

"Yep, I brought back the rare Slowkana fish." Then, leaning in closer to Sheori's ear he whispered "Bet she won't get that until the Exam is over."

Kanamakia knelt next to Gon, who was laying stretched out on the deck. He sat up as she got to his level, then her expression went from caring to threatening. "Gon… YOU'RE SO RECKLESS! YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND THEN WHO'S GONNA BE SO STUPID THAT THEY'RE SMART?"

He laughed, his black-green hair still dripping as he rubbed the back of his head grinning. "Oh well, the important thing is everyone is alright now, and we're moving towards the next phase."

As Kana's eye twitched and she looked like she was going to smack Gon, Sheori giggled and sweatdropped. Then she looked off to the top deck of the ship, shading her bright yellow eyes from the newly beaming sunlight. "Kana, calm down. Your prince is awake."

Kana's face beamed bright red. "D-D-don't call Pika-chu that!"

Sheori smirked. She had succeeded in confusing her blonde friend. "How did you know I meant Kurapika? Hmmm~?"

Now waves crashed gently against the sides of the ship, the wind blew gently as opposed to the violent winds from a few hours ago. Kurapika walked to the group, his hair caressing his soft cheeks as the wind tousled it, an image that left Kana breathless… Until Leorio walked up to him.

The record needle scratched. Kana turned away with a blush, biting her lip as thoughts swirled in her head. '_What if they're together? What if they think I'm not good enough? No, more importantly, WHAT IF THEY'RE TOGETHER?_' Her eyes became dizzy spirals and she turned her head away from the group, a few bystanders noticing and earning her some funny looks.

"Is she okay?" Hanzo eyed her funny. He didn't like her too much after the way she had slapped him. He hadn't even DONE ANYTHING! Just went up behind her and whispered 'Hi' Like the friendly ninja he was!

Kana shook her head quickly as if to clear it, her hair whipping madly around her flushed face. "Y-Y-Yes! I'm totally fine and stuff!"

Hanzo raised a brow. "Strange girl…" He walked off again.

Sheori, Gon, and Killua blinked at her as they were joined by Leorio and Kurapika. "You okay?" Leorio spoke to her, eyeing her warily.

She frowned, misinterpreting his look of sincere worry. "Fine. Don't worry about me." She stood, snapping out of her little world and walking to the railing, leaning on her forearms. The wind had always calmed her, and she closed her eyes, breathing in it's sea-salty scent. It almost reminded of someplace, somewhere. As if it were a past life… Oh well. Like she'd remember.

The other five looked at each other cluelessly, Sheori mouthing to Kurapika and gesturing to the sighing blonde by the railing. "_**GO TALK TO HER**_!"

He bit his lip, sighing. "Why me? You're her best friend. And you're a girl, I'm neither of those things."

Leorio smirked rakishly. "Well now. That last part is debatable." He was silenced by a swift kick to the shin from Kurapika, who was fuming and glaring.

To this, Sheori smiled warmly. "Tsk. That's a shame, considering Kanamakia still considers you to be her best friend… and her most DEAR friend."

This comment earned the blue haired twelve year old a light blush from the elder blonde Kurta. "**D-dear**? Oh my…"

Killua smirked and chimed in. "Aw, you've finally managed to render him speechless."

Kurapika's glare was now directed at the assassin. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The whitenette shrugged, a playful smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "Oh, nothing. Just normally, you can't shut up."

During this little plight, Gon was off in his own world, wondering about the next phase of the Exam.

Sheori put her hand over Killua's mouth. "Go on, Kurapika. Go to your princess~!" She winked at him.

Kurapika huffed under his breath, blushing a little then sighing defeatedly. "Fine…" He made his way toward his childhood playmate, pondering ways to start a conversation with her.

"Ermm…." he cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood next to her, taking the same stance in leaning over the rail as she had. "Hello…" Well played, Kurapika. Best way to talk to females.

"Hello…." Kanamakia responded coldly, like an injured animal. She stared at the sunset reflected off the wave crests. She found this scene to be very pretty, almost reminding her of… him. She blushed lightly, shutting her eyes tight in attempt to suppress her feelings.

"Eh… Is everything… alright?"

She sighed deeply opening her blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his. "Yes… I'm fine. If anything, I'm just tired from the excitement. Really, don't worry yourself." She flashed him a smile so warm, so… fake. He almost didn't catch it.

"Are you lying to me?" Their eyes locked, she was the first to break contact, shaking her head.

"Nope…" She grinned, running a hand through her hair. "Now what's got you being so nosy all of a sudden, Pika-chu?'

He pursed his lips a little, then turned to face the sunset as well. "Nothing in particular, really. You walked off so suddenly, and Sheori told me to check up on you."

Her heart sank. She had been hoping he would talk to her by himself. Without any guiding along from their friends. "Ah… I see." She stretched lazily, turning so her back faced the sun, now leaning back against the rail on her elbows.

"Am I bothering you?" Kurapika knew her. She was hiding something from him.

His answer was a voiceless shake of her head 'no'.

He sighed, remembering how stubborn she was. "Fine then…"

They stood in silence, sailing off toward Zevil Island for the next phase of the Hunter Exam.

-2012-2012-

The end for now.

I WILL update more. I swear it. And I WILL NOT be answering any of the ASK MARIK things anymore, sorry.

Want more Kana? Visit me at: /blh-kanamakia


End file.
